<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impasse by yeolish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540443">Impasse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolish/pseuds/yeolish'>yeolish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Come Swallowing, Horny Baekhyun, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Sexy Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolish/pseuds/yeolish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun’s roommate is quite possibly the sexiest person he’s ever seen in his life. It doesn’t help that said roommate walks around their apartment wearing short shorts and sucking on popsicles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Impasse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Sebaek Day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four months of living with his roommate is the greatest torture Baekhyun’s dick has ever had to endure.</p><p> </p><p>He isn’t exaggerating. He can’t count the number of times he’s had to hide his semi with a cushion, or the times he willed an erection away by thinking about saggy grandmas or dead puppies.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun swears he isn’t a pervert. He’s a well functioning adult who most certainly doesn’t have the libido of a pubescent teenager… except when he’s around Oh Sehun apparently.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun is probably the most attractive human being Baekhyun has ever laid his eyes on. He is pretty <em> and </em> handsome, which is a deadly combination on its own, but holy fuck, he’s also really <em> sexy.</em></p><p> </p><p>It isn’t even a casual kind of sexy. No, Sehun is the dangerous kind of sexy, the kind that makes poor unsuspecting men like Baekhyun pop embarrassing boners when he prances around the apartment wearing tight shirts and even tighter jeans. Baekhyun cusses out Jongdae for moving out and leaving Baekhyun with the human embodiment of an aphrodisiac.</p><p> </p><p>Which brings him to where he is now: trying not to have a mental breakdown as Sehun eats a bowl of cereal in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“—then I asked Chanyeol why couldn’t he do it, and he was like ‘uhhh no, I don’t like doing stuff like that’, but that makes no sense because it isn’t even that hard,” Sehun rants, his eyebrows pulled together in a pensive frown.</p><p> </p><p>Did Baekhyun mention that Sehun has perfect eyebrows too? Because he does. His brows are the ninth sexiest thing about him, just right after his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhuh,” Baekhyun says, watching with wide eyes as Sehun brings the spoon to his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“—I kept asking him but he still wouldn't budge. I swear, he could be so stubborn sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhuh.”</p><p> </p><p>“—I get that he has his preferences, but come on, whatever happened to helping a friend in need?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhuh.”</p><p> </p><p>“—It shouldn't even be a big deal. I’m his best friend. It shouldn't be that bad, right?” Sehun says around the spoon. A drop of milk drips down the corner of his lips, just waiting for Baekhyun to lick it off.</p><p> </p><p>Eating cereal shouldn't even be so erotic, but Sehun somehow manages to do it. The way he wraps his lips around the spoon is so slow it looks sensual. And don't even get Baekhyun started on the way Sehun’s tongue darts out to lick his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun isn't into food play, but Sehun might change that.</p><p> </p><p>“—And I even told him that I'd make it up to him, but he still said no,” Sehun sighs exaggeratedly. His eyes then flicker over to Baekhyun, who is still staring at Sehun like he's a hypnotic device. “Hyung? Are you listening?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Baekhyun says intelligently. “What? Yeah. Of course I am!”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun doesn't look convinced, but he drops it. He leans back in his chair, and Baekhyun follows the movement of his arms as he folds them behind his head. Even his <em> arms </em> are sexy.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure you are,” Sehun remarks.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun sputters. “You and Chanyeol, right? At his place last week?” Truthfully, Baekhyun was only half paying attention, too distracted by the way Sehun’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s better if you don’t know.” Sehun stretches his arms upward, and a low moan escapes his throat when he hears his joints pop.</p><p> </p><p>He collects his now empty cereal bowl and heads over to the kitchen to (hopefully) give it a good rinse. Baekhyun pretends he doesn’t notice the sway of Sehun’s hips as he walks away.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is fucked. He is constantly horny, and really fucked, and it’s all his roommate’s fault.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is very fucked when he enters their apartment one afternoon and finds Sehun eating a popsicle stick.</p><p> </p><p>He’s lounging on their living room couch, dressed in an oversized sweater and practically deepthroating a Melona popsicle.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hey,” Baekhyun manages, trying to keep his eyes away from Sehun’s exposed skin. Sehun’s sweater is loose and holey, highlighting his long neck and his pretty collarbones.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi hyung,” Sehun greets. If Baekhyun thought the cereal bowl episode was erotic, then what he’s seeing now is straight up porn.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun gulps as Sehun gives the popsicle another lick. He wants Sehun to lick <em> his </em> popsicle.</p><p> </p><p>“You want some?” Sehun asks, pointing the frozen treat in Baekhyun’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhmmmm, are there any left in the fridge?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Sehun says. “You want mine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhhh, no thanks?” As much as Baekhyun wants to swap spit with Sehun, he would prefer it happening through kissing… not sharing ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun shrugs, popping the popsicle back into his mouth. “Suit yourself,” he says, voice muffled as he talks around it.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun gulps. He doesn’t even bother putting the groceries in the fridge before heading to the bathroom. He needs a cold shower.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is supremely fucked when summer rolls around. Why? Because summer is the season Sehun starts prancing around their apartment wearing crop tops and short shorts.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun is bad enough on his own, but the addition of revealing clothing is way too much for poor Baekhyun to handle.</p><p> </p><p>Hell, he can’t even count the number of times he’s jacked off to the memory of Sehun bending over to pick up something he dropped, the fabric of his shorts riding up to reveal the bottom of his ass cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun swears Sehun does it on purpose. There’s no way he doesn’t know how sexy he is.</p><p> </p><p>When jerking off thrice a day proves to be futile against Sehun’s sexiness, Baekhyun resigns himself to telling his best friend and ex-roommate about it.</p><p> </p><p>“This is all your fault,” Baekhyun hisses into the phone. He’s camping in his room now, hiding under the covers and keeping his voice down in case Sehun’s sexy ears could hear him from the room next door.</p><p> </p><p>“How is it my fault?” Jongdae’s voice asks from the other line. He’s laughing, like the subject of Baekhyun’s demise is somehow amusing to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You decided to move out and make me live with him,” Baekhyun counters. “I’m in a constant state of blue balls thanks to you and your ‘hot friend’.</p><p> </p><p>‘Hot friend’ is an understatement. The first time Jongdae introduced him to Sehun, he thought he was dreaming, unbelieving that someone so perfect could even exist, much less be Jongdae’s friend.</p><p> </p><p>Hell, Sehun had been living with him for a month before Baekhyun believed that <em> yes, </em>Sehun was actually his roommate now, and <em> no</em>, he wasn’t being pranked.</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t have blue balls if you two just fucked already,” Jongdae says matter-of-factly.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun rolls his eyes even though Jongdae can’t see him. “What are you, crazy? If I tried anything, he’d probably push me away or call the police.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae laughs again, like the idea of Baekhyun getting arrested is funny to him. Baekhyun is sure his best friend is a sadist.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t be showing you his lack of gag reflex if he didn’t want your dick in his mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who says he wants <em> my </em> dick?” Baekhyun questions. “For all I know he could just be practicing for his boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>As far as Baekhyun knows, Sehun didn’t actually have a boyfriend… which was weird because he was a.) extremely attractive, and b.) was actually a nice and funny person when you got to know him.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, he’s seducing you,” Jongdae deadpans. “Does he have to scatter rose petals and dress up in red lingerie for you to believe it?”</p><p> </p><p>The mental image of Sehun wearing lingerie is something Baekhyun mentally files away for later tonight. “Why the hell would he seduce me?” Baekhyun questions. “He could have literally anyone he wants.”</p><p> </p><p>“Beats me. You’re like a six out of ten at most.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Dae.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem,” Jongdae replies, and Baekhyun can practically hear his smile through the phone. “Look, if what you’re telling me is even somewhat true, Sehun wants to sit on your face.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if I want him to sit on my dick?” Baekhyun asks before he can stop himself. It seems that even talking about Sehun makes his brain to mouth filter malfunction.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae laughs once more. “Then you better get lots of lube!”</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>There are days when Baekhyun doesn’t feel like salivating over the sight of his roommate, and this is one of them.</p><p> </p><p>Even if he didn’t look the way he did, Sehun would still make for good company. Both he and Baekhyun love indie music, hate vegetables, and laugh at the same stand-up comedy specials.</p><p> </p><p>Movie nights are Baekhyun’s favorites. It’s a time when he and Sehun get to unwind after a long week, bringing out every pillow and blanket they own and stuffing themselves with junk food on their couch.</p><p> </p><p>They’re sitting shoulder to shoulder in the dim room, illuminated only by the light of the television screen. There’s a romance movie playing in the background, but the sound is drowned out by Sehun making inappropriate jokes and Baekhyun doubling over in laughter.</p><p> </p><p>It’s nice, hanging out with Sehun like this. It’s times like these Baekhyun is reminded that Sehun is indeed a normal human being who laughs like a hyena and cries every time an animal dies in a movie.</p><p> </p><p>Contrary to what Baekhyun may think sometimes, Sehun is just a regular person. A very sexy person, but a regular person nonetheless. Remembering that makes it easier for Baekhyun to be around him without feeling the need to kiss him. </p><p> </p><p>The fact that Sehun is wearing a loose t-shirt and pyjama pants helps too.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh boo, not again.” Sehun pelts a Malteser at the screen, rolling his eyes as the main characters are about to kiss but are interrupted yet again. “This is so unrealistic. Who the hell sees their friends almost kissing and decides, hey I’m gonna be an asshole and interrupt this?!? Cockblocker.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun chooses not to comment on that. Now that he thinks about it, it’s actually been awhile since he’s been kissed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna pick that up, right?” Baekhyun gestures at the fallen Maltesers sitting by the coffee table, too far for either of them to reach without putting in the extra effort.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun waves a hand at him dismissively. “The ants will do that for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what we’re trying to avoid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hush. I think they’re about to kiss for real this time.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun looks back at the screen. True enough, the two leads are kissing, lost in each other as the guy wraps his arms around the girl’s waist. In return, the girl starts kissing at the guy’s neck, eliciting a low grunt from him.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun gulps. While he isn’t one for heterosexual porn, having Sehun in such close proximity makes his mind go places he desperately doesn’t want it to go.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he’s all too aware of the heat of Sehun’s body pressed beside his own. The only things that are separating them are a throw pillow and two separate blankets.</p><p> </p><p>He forces himself to not look in Sehun’s direction as the character’s clothes start coming off. The girl’s dress is on the floor by the time the guy strips off his own shirt and jeans.</p><p> </p><p>“The guy’s hot,” Sehun comments, popping another Malteser into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun thinks he looks like every other white guy he’s seen in a Hallmark movie. “Hmmmm,” he says neutrally.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck, he has nice abs.”</p><p> </p><p>Did Sehun like guys with abs? Because Baekhyun most definitely does not have abs.</p><p> </p><p>More clothes come off, and now both the guy and the girl are naked, groping each other wherever they can without breaking their heated kiss. </p><p> </p><p>“Are they making out for real or is this one of those kiss the side of their mouth tricks?” Sehun asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks real to me,” Baekhyun shrugs, and before he can blink, the guy’s hard uncut dick shows up on screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Not bad,” Sehun says casually, looking unperturbed by the sudden sight of a penis. “I’ve had bigger ones though.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun chokes on air. He can’t believe this is happening right now. “W-What?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun shrugs nonchalantly. “He’s okay, I guess. You’d think someone so buff would be a bit bigger. I might just be a size queen, but long and fat cocks just feel <em>so</em> good when they go in and out of you, y’know?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun feels like he’s about to die. Whose idea was it to watch this stupid steamy romance movie anyway? Oh right, it was him. He has no one to blame but himself.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun makes a sound at the back of his throat, trying to keep focused on the scene in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>The camera shifts to the guy running his hands all over the girl’s open legs. Sehun’s legs are nicer of course, it isn’t even a competition.</p><p> </p><p>A good two minutes pass by with neither Baekhyun and Sehun saying anything. Only the faint sounds of moaning and groaning could be heard. Somehow, watching people actually having sex was less erotic than Sehun eating a banana or some other vaguely phallic looking food.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s soul nearly leaves his body when Sehun leans down to rest his head on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. How could Baekhyun pretend he isn’t there when Sehun’s head is blocking half the screen? From this close, Baekhyun can even smell the coconut shampoo that Sehun uses to keep his hair so shiny.</p><p> </p><p><em> It’s okay. This is fine. He’s probably just sleepy, </em> Baekhyun chants in his head. <em> He’s just tired. Don’t make this into anything weird. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun swallows. “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Play with my hair.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun gives a silent thank you to whatever gods may have been listening to him. He’s always wondered how touching Sehun’s hair would feel like.</p><p> </p><p>He runs his fingers through the soft strands, more engrossed with massaging Sehun’s scalp than whatever is going on in the movie. He hopes Sehun doesn’t hear how fast his heart is beating.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun mentally braces himself before looking down at Sehun. He hopes he isn’t sweating. It’s a miracle he isn’t hard underneath the blanket. “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun shifts in his place, so much so that he’s halfway in Baekhyun’s lap as he looks up at him through his lashes. “Can I suck your cock?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun freezes in place, his hand resting awkwardly over Sehun’s head. “W-Wha… what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to suck you off?” Sehun clarifies, licking his lips and making them shiny with saliva.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun sputters. No way this is happening. He’s had wet dreams that more or less had this same conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Why— why would you do that?!?” Baekhyun questions. The movie is long forgotten in the. background, drowned out by the sudden buzzing in Baekhyun’s brain.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun doesn’t look bothered by any of this. Baekhyun is hyperware of the shortening distance between their bodies.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re hot, and I want you,” Sehun answers. He’s looking straight at Baekhyun now. How could he be so casual about this?</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is freaking out. “You’re fucking with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think I’m lying?” Sehun snorts. “What, did you think the popsicle thing was just for fun?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun usually hates it when Jongdae is right, but right now he’s thankful for it. “So… you were doing all those things on purpose?”</p><p> </p><p>“Duh.” Sehun rolls his eyes. “I’ve been trying to get your attention ever since I moved in. I was beginning to think you were straight or something… or that you had a small dick and you were ashamed of it... and if it’s fine if you do, by the way. Having a small dick isn’t something to be ashamed of.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun swallows. His brain hasn’t caught up. “You… you’re interested in me?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun sighs. “It’s not like, I have a crush on you or anything yet,” he says, a light blush on his cheeks. “But I’ve always kinda wanted to make out with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s all Baekhyun needs to hear. Before he knows it, he’s leaning forward to kiss him, circling his arms around Sehun’s hips. Sehun gasps in surprise, but he kisses him back.</p><p> </p><p>He lets himself explore Sehun’s mouth. He tastes like Sprite and Maltesers. Baekhyun feels mildly delirious when he sinks his teeth into Sehun’s bottom lip. He always wanted to do that.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmmmm,” Sehun moans against the kiss, placing his hand on the back of Baekhyun’s neck. He briefly pulls away from Baekhyun to take his shirt off and toss it to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun reconnects their lips as he runs his hands over Sehun’s naked torso. His skin is so soft, but the planes of his stomach and back are firm to the touch. Baekhyun is obsessed with the contrast between Sehun’s broad shoulders and petite waist.</p><p> </p><p>Deftly, he pulls down Sehun’s pyjama pants. Of fucking course he isn’t wearing any underwear underneath.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun’s cock is just as pretty as the rest of him, flushed, big, and fully erect against Baekhyun’s hip. It’s everything Baekhyun has ever wanted and so much more.</p><p> </p><p>He’ll explore the wonders of Sehun’s cock another time. Right now, Baekhyun is entranced by his ass. He’s always wanted to cop a feel of those perfect cheeks, and to his delight, they exceed all expectations.</p><p> </p><p>Blunt nails dig into Sehun’s ass cheeks as Baekhyun squeezes them. Another moan escapes Sehun’s throat when Baekhyun’s finger slips underneath, not too far from his hole. It’s probably as perfect as the rest of him too.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmmm, h-hyung,” Sehun says against the kiss. “W-wanna suck you o-off.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun makes a noise of assent. Maybe he could finger Sehun another time.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay,” Baekhyun says. He doesn’t want to stop kissing Sehun, and he definitely doesn’t want to let go of his ass, but he can’t say no to a blowjob from the one and only Sehun either.</p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly, he untangles his limbs from Sehun’s own. He already misses Sehun’s warmth against him.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun sits there, almost awkwardly, as Sehun gets down on his knees. The fuzzy rug underneath their couch is good enough padding for Sehun’s knees, but Sehun probably doesn’t mind a bit of pain.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun doesn’t tease like Baekhyun expects him to. He goes straight into it, prompting Baekhyun to lift his hips so he can shuck his sweatpants and underwear off of him. He tosses them somewhere behind the coffee table. Brat.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun shudders when cold air comes in contact with his exposed cock. He doesn’t have time to dwell on it though, because Sehun all but buries his face into his crotch, mouthing over Baekhyun’s shaft.</p><p> </p><p>It’s hot. It’s really hot, and Baekhyun wouldn’t be surprised if he came untouched.</p><p> </p><p>Untouched, he is not though, because Sehun’s long fingers wrap around his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun-ah,” Baekhyun groans. Sehun’s grip is loose, but it still sends tingles down Baekhyun’s spine.</p><p> </p><p>A gasp escapes his mouth when Sehun begins stroking him, pressing the cock head against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make you feel good, hyung,” Sehun says. He quickens his strokes as he gives the slit a little kitten lick. It’s the hottest thing Baekhyun has ever seen in his life.</p><p> </p><p>He gives no warning before he drops his head down and swallows Baekhyun’s cock whole.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah— fuck. Sehun, oh— fuck,” Baekhyun cries when he feels Sehun’s tongue against the underside of his cock. Baekhyun throws his head back, thrusting up to meet with Sehun’s mouth as saliva and pre-cum dribble down his length.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun rocks into Sehun’s mouth with a low cry, trying his damn hardest not to choke Sehun with his cock. While that may sound wonderful in theory, choking and gagging didn’t actually make for good sex. Baekhyun would know, he’s always liked oral.</p><p> </p><p>But what the fuck. None of his past boyfriends or girlfriends could compare to the magic Sehun is doing with his mouth right now. He sucks dick like he was born to do it, head bobbing up and down, and cheeks hollowing as he sucks.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehunnie— fuck, you’re so good.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun’s mouth is absolute bliss. It’s wet and soft and warm and the way he works his tongue over the right spots makes Baekhyun already want to release over himself like it’s his very first time.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, Sehunnie. Shit, I’m— I’m getting close.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun can feel the moans and groans emanating from Sehun’s mouth, the vibrations feeling wonderful around his dick. He watches in awe as Sehun reaches down to tug at his own neglected cock.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun cums with a shout, legs quivering and toes curling as he moans a string of profanities and Sehun’s name.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun dutifully swallows his cum, lapping up the excess that drips out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun pulls off of him with a wet popping sound, grinning up at Baekhyun through his sweaty bangs. He brings a finger to his face to swipe the remaining cum off, sending Baekhyun a sultry look as he pops it into his mouth. It’s an image that will stick with Baekhyun for a while.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun doesn’t break eye contact even when he releases Baekhyun’s softening cock from his hold, switching to focus on his own. His cock is still hard and aching, the head leaking with pearly white semen.</p><p> </p><p>He does a quick job of getting himself off, pumping hurriedly as Baekhyun watches him with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s name is what Sehun moans when he cums. Ropes of cum stain his thighs and his lower stomach. His orgasm face is even prettier than Baekhyun imagined.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” Baekhyun gapes, his mouth hanging open in awe even as Sehun squeezes into the couch beside him.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a tight squeeze, the couch isn’t a sofa bed, and Sehun is very tall and broad, but Baekhyun doesn’t mind. He pulls Sehun into an embrace, belatedly noticing that the movie’s end credits are playing.</p><p><br/>Baekhyun could care less about the characters’ happy ending. After all, he just got his own right here.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun pushes himself closer to him, face pressed against Baekhyun’s flushed skin.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun suddenly remembers something. “Did you really think I wasn’t interested in you?” Even he knows he isn’t exactly subtle with his Sehun infatuation.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun snorts. “Every time I tried something, you just… stared at me like you didn’t know what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I really didn’t know what to do,” Baekhyun confesses. “I didn’t want to assume you were into me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I made it pretty clear,” Sehun says. “I even bought pretty new clothes for you to see me in them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m an oblivious idiot,” Baekhyun remarks. He’d love to see more of Sehun’s pretty outfits though. He’s tempted to ask if Sehun owns any lingerie. Those would look amazing on him.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure are,” Sehun snickers. He lets out a yawn. “I’m sleepy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would tell you to sleep, but we’re sticky and gross right now,” Baekhyun remarks. Their bodies are slick with both sweat and cum. He has no idea how they’ll get the smell and the stains off their couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Your fault,” Sehun says against his bare chest. Playfully, he gives Baekhyun’s nipple a small lick. “You’re so yummy, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, don’t start,” Baekhyun groans, resting his chin on top of Sehun’s head. “I swear I won’t be able to stop.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good to know,” Sehun says. He gives Baekhyun’s other nipple a lick before sitting up. Baekhyun laments the loss of his body heat, but at least he gets to see Sehun’s naked body in full again.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so hot,” Baekhyun says, not that Sehun needs any reminder.</p><p> </p><p>“You too,” Sehun replies. “I’m gonna take a shower.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Baekhyun settles himself back into the couch. Maybe he could take a quick nap while Sehun was in the shower.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun looks at him expectantly, raising an eyebrow at Baekhyun. “Aren’t you gonna come with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Like magic, Baekhyun shoots up into a sitting position, eyes wide and gawking at his roommate. “I’m… allowed to?” he asks intelligently. “Like… for real, you mean it?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun giggles. He gives Baekhyun’s inner thigh a pat. “I’m up for round two in the shower if you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun flushes. He won’t deny that his dick also reacted to that sentence. He’s always liked shower sex.</p><p> </p><p>Their water bill would be way higher this month, but Baekhyun couldn’t bring himself to care.</p><p> </p><p>“You gonna keep me waiting, hyung?” Sehun asks, swinging his hips from side to side as he walks in front of him. And because Baekhyun is Baekhyun and he’s wanted this for so long, he reaches out to pinch Sehun’s ass.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun giggles again. “Save some for later, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun laughs, smiling even as he follows Sehun into the bathroom. He could get used to this.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/kittenshixun">Twitter</a>
</p><p> </p><p>Kudos and comments are much appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>